septiplier Camping Trip
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark and Jack spend a week at Jack's dad's private Campsite


Jack and Mark were heading out to a campsite that Jack's dad owned, so it was open to Jack and his family only. Jack wanted to take Mark out there for a week as he was visiting for the summer. Jack wanted to spend as much time with Mark before he had to leave to go back to LA. They were at Jack's house packing up their bags, this was going to be like an old fashion camping trip no RV just a tent, fire and their love.

Finn put their bags in his truck and they headed off. Jack got the key from his dad for the gate to the campsite, once in the truck and on the road they both sang random songs on the radio. Jack's favorite song A Thousand Words by Savage Garden came on the radio and he sang the song while Mark drove to the campground.

They arrived at the campsite, Jack put the truck in park and told Mark to wait while he went to open the gate. Jack put the key in the machine and pressed the button, the gate opened and he got back into the truck and they drove though the gate pressing the button on the other side, closing the gate and locking it.

They drove the way to the campsite, once parked and all it was a beautiful site there was a huge lake and a campsite for a fire and rocks and logs to sit on just like old times when Jack was little and went camping with her dad it was great. They got all the bags out of the truck and Mark started to pitch the tent while Jack went around the campsite finding sticks and logs for the fire, they were going to roast marshmallows and hot dogs for dinner.

Mark got the tent pitched up and put both sleeping bags in there and Jack gathered up enough sticks and stuff for the fire, so it was starting to get late and dark so Mark lit the fire pit and they both relaxed and sat next to the fire. Jack put his arm around Mark "I'm glad to be spending time with you here Markimoo." "I am to, this is very nice how long as your dad owned this campsite?" "Oh he has owned this campsite for a while now we came here every summer and spring it was great fun."

It was a warm summer night and Mark had an idea "Hey Jack want to go for a swim?" Mark said with a wink. Jack smiled "sure" Mark got up and started running for the lake stripping each item of clothing he was wearing. Jack started to laugh "Oh, that kind of swimming." Jack did the same and ran after Mark to the water. The water felt amazing it was like bath water to Mark and Jack. Mark was in the water first splashing around and getting used to the temperate while Jack came over and ran his over Mark's wet skin.

"This is nice" as Jack kissed Mark's wet lips and ran a hand though his red hair. "Yes it is I'm so glad this is a private campsite" Mark ran his hands up and down Jack's chest under the water. Jack moaned at the feel of his wet hands running up and down his chest it felt amazing. Jack was getting turned on he hasn't played around before in a lake, so he decided to give it a try.

Jack snaked his hand down Mark's bare legs and grabbed his dick in the water. Mark was already hard from running his hand up and down his chest. Mark gasped out when he felt Jack's hand wrap around his member. Mark growled into his ear as he nibbles on his earlobe. "Two can play at this game" Mark said as he snaked his hand down and wrapped his hand around Jack's dick. Jack moaned out his name as he picked up his speed on Mark and started kissing his shoulder blades. Mark moved his head into the crock of his neck and started sucking on Jack's pulse point making him go over the edge. Mark breathed in his ear "I'm not going to last hon, keep at it." Mark kept his speed also with his hand squeezing a little harder. Mark moaned out his name kissing him harder. Jack came in Mark's hand, the cum being washed away from the water. Catching their breaths they both swam back to the shore and toweled off and it was a beautiful night so they pulled their sleeping bags out of the tent and decided to lay under the stars.

Mark got out the hot dogs and they cooked them and ate them while talking about random stuff. After they ate the hot dogs Mark pulled out the marshmallows and gram crackers and heresy's and they made smores. "Woo I'm stuffed" said Jack as he patted his stomach. "Me to" said Mark "hey I have an idea why don't I sing to you?" "I would love that."

Mark decided to sing Everything I do, Jack just sat back and listened to him sing he loved it when Mark sang to him it was amazing. After the song it was not starting to get late and tomorrow they had to be up early because they were going on a hike Jack had a walking trail that he took every morning when he stayed at the campsite.

So they headed into their sleeping bags and slept next to each other as close as they could by being in sleeping bags. Jack placed his sleeping bag next to Mark's and he was able to wrap his arm around him and they slept together in each other's arms. The next morning Mark woke up Jack and they had a small breakfast and started on their hike up on the trail. It was a long hike so Mark packed a lunch and water bottles. Jack and Mark started the hike and it was great, later on in the day it was getting close to lunchtime so they found a spot by a tree to rest and stop for lunch.

Mark made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some fresh fruit. After lunch they continued their hike, they were nearing the end of the trail. The mountains it was very pretty Jack pulled out his phone and took photos of him and Mark, they took one together and it came out great.

It was starting to get late so they decided to head back down to the campsite to go fishing. The lake had fresh fish in it and Mark was going to try catching some so they could have fish for dinner. They arrived back at the campsite and Mark got his fishing gear out and they went on the dock and Mark tried his best at catching some fish. Mark got some of his fishing tips from his dad when he was younger. So they cleaned off the fish and did all the other icky stuff and had it nice and clean.

Mark fried up the fish in a pan and they had fish for dinner. Well the week was going amazing on the other days they went horseback riding and Mark even taught Jack how to do arachthy. It was nearing the end of their trip and coming down to the last night together. Jack and Mark were cuddling up in the tent, Jack had his head on Mark's chest listening to his heartbeat while he was stroking his fingers though his short green hair. Jack sighed into his touch "Mark I wish this night never has to end." "Me to love but don't worry its only a couple of months and then we will be back together and we can come back here again." "I would like that."

Mark kissed the top of his head and he whispered into his ear "Let's make this night we will never forget let me take you away." Jack just shook his head yes and he swore he heard Mark's heartbeat speed up at his answer. Mark gently let him get off of him and he removed his shirt and he did the same to his shirt. Mark started to run his fingers up and down his chest and running a thumb over each nipple making Jack moan out his name in pleasure. "Mark stop being a tease." Mark laughed and laid him down on the pillow as he stripped off his pants and boxers and did the same to him taking off his pants and boxers.

Mark rummage though his bag and pulled out the lube and a condom. Jack shook his head no "I want to feel you inside me, no condom." "Are you sure love?" "Yes I am." Mark did lube himself up though and he slowly started to enter Jack's core. Jack loved every inch filling him, he was just moaning Mark's name as he put each inch in. Once fully inside him Mark sat there for a few seconds letting himself adjust and feeling himself inside. Jack could feel his dick pulsing around his walls and he loved every moment of it. "Are you ready love?" "Yes I am, take me away."

Mark just growled and started up his rhythm going back and forth, in and out. Jack loved every second of it Mark breathed in Jack's ear "I'm about to" "let it out love, I can take it." With that said Mark let himself go inside of him and Jack moaned out feeling his escape inside him and he came shortly after that. Catching their breaths as Mark pulled out of him he rolled over onto his back and Jack laid on his chest hearing his heartbeat return to a normal beat and kissed his peck right on his heart. Mark smiled and kissed him.

After a few minutes they decided to clean off in the lake and after toweling off it was late so they decided to hit the hay as they had to be up early to head back to Jack's house to return the key and Mark would be heading back to LA.

The next morning Jack woke up and woke Mark up as they had to pack and get ready to head out. Once everything was packed and ready they returned the key to Jack's dad and then Jack drove Mark to the airport, Mark got his tickets and everything and Jack sent him off at the gate with a hug and a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Mark smiled "I'll see you in a couple of months Jack, love ya.

Jack smiled and watched Mark walk to his gate "love you to Markimoo."


End file.
